RyansWorld: Vietnam
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. By the year 2037, Vietnam will realize the error of their Marxist ways and transform their country into an "open-market socialist government," similar to that of the People's Republic of China. Universal healthcare will also become a part of a more democratic Vietnam. Professional sports like cricket, soccer and baseball will receive a boost in attendance as the unemployment rate drops. Summary People who invest in Vietnamese currency and stock in 2010 will be the billionaires and multimillionaires 20 years into the future. In many ways, now that the Chinese market is getting overtapped by the wealthy businessmen, people are finding other Asian 3rd world countries to transform into havens for the multinational corporations of the 21st century. Even in a supposedly corporation-free "shelter" like Vietnam, the younger generation often suggest to their superiors in government that trade relationship should improve with the United States of America, because their help could alter the balance of power in this War on Terrorism. And improving trade relationship with the United States would mean improving their human rights record, allowing private companies to function in Vietnam, and allowing some forms of private ownership of real estate and land. If these conditions are not met, then Vietnam will become a "fool's gold mine" for people who invest in their currency. In addition to this, the ministers and government officials that in charge of Vietnam's development will have to improve their skills with the English language if they are to create crucial deals that will slowly pull Vietnam out of Marxist poverty. Government officials were slowly developing an interest in becoming friendly to the United States after restoring diplomatic relationships with them after the Communists lost the Cold War. .]] Many factories will spring up about ten years after people starting investing in the development of Vietnam's economy. They will create jogging shoes, training shoes, and technological gadgets for the North American and Western European masses. Child labor will only be used until the adults are educated (and literate) enough to assume factory laborer jobs. Service sector jobs in Vietnam will also rise once the adults are able to work in the factories. Then, the children will go to school and their parents will take their place in the factories and manufacturing plants of Vietnam. Wikipedia in the classrooms will allow Vietnamese students to criticize their Marxist legacy. Venture capitalists will emerge from the woodwork and Vietnam will become a capitalist democracy by the 2070s. Industries that Vietnam Must Privatize * Broadcasting and television * Production and publication of cultural products * Oil and gas exploitation, and mining of precious minerals * Fishing in territorial waters * Timber exploitation of natural forest * Arms, ammunition and explosives * Gambling * Land and house ownership and utilization * Operation of river ports, sea ports and airports * Purchase of shares in state-owned enterprises * Subsidies Category: Scenario Category: Economy Category: RyansWorld Category:Countries Category:Vietnam